oh, your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine
by clarembees
Summary: 20 kisses shared by various supertsars and divas {multiple pairings}


_a/n after reading particularly good finder's glee fic 'the most eloquent silence' i was inspired to do something similar for wwe. this features slash and femslash pairings as well as het. it's basically a set of drabbles/ficlets featuring 20 kisses with different superstars and divas, as a way to kind of venture into pairings i've wanted to write, but am too nervous to do a full one shot or short fic about._

* * *

><p><strong>~*~oh, your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine~*~<strong>

**summary: 21 kisses shared by various superstars and divas {multiple pairings}**

**the most eloquent silence; that of two mouths meeting in a kiss**

**-unknown -**

* * *

><p><strong>dean ambroseaj lee**

_**kiss me, and you will see how important i am**_

_**- sylvia plath -**_

It happens, her lips _attacking _– for lack of a better word – his, before he can even blink. It's everything a kiss – if you could even call what was happening between them a kiss – between them should be. Nothing gentle, nothing sweet. There's no give and take here; _only_ take, take, take, take. When she pulls back, her doe eyes are dancing dangerously and somehow in between the mauling of his face and pulling back, she's passed him something.

She's stepping out of the ring, slowly, giving him time to admire her heart-shaped ass. Even though she's wearing jeans instead of those tantalizing little shorts she usually wears, it still looks damn good. She blows a kiss in his direction and just as quickly as she appeared, she's gone. As if she was never there.

Looking down inside his palm, he sees a key and a note.

_It's to Sethie's apartment; I thought it might interest you ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>paigeemma**

_**you like kissing girls/can i call you baby**_

_**- "she keeps me warm" - by mary lambert**_

The first time it happened; Paige and Emma kissing, they were so bloody pissed, it was a wonder they could even stand. This time, it's _completely_ different. They're sober, painfully so, almost. And _so aware_ of the other after Paige had announced the Aussie as her new best friend on RAW in retaliation against AJ.

Brown eyes peer at blue through hooded lashes, almost shy, but holding confidence at the same time.

Blue are shy and without confidence but brimming with hope.

It's slow, as if minutes are quickly passing into hours and hours into days, the meeting of their lips, but the instant they touch it's like a dormant spark's been lit.

_"Holy fuck,"_ They're too absorbed in tasting, in exploring, discovering that they don't hear Dean's shocked exclaim.

But they do hear Roman's deep bass along with the viscous slap he delivers upside Dean's head, "That ain't Cinemax, fucker. Now move your ass."

* * *

><p><strong>seth rollinsaj lee**

**_make me your aphrodite/make me your one and only/but don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_**

**_- "dark horse" (empty arena version) – by katy perry_**

Nikki would be the obvious diva to align himself with, but doing the obvious isn't what made Seth Rollins 'The Architect' of The Shield. It's not what made him the living, breathing future of Sports Entertainment, Mr. Money In The Bank, The Authority's chosen one.

Everyone thought ending The Shield was his most dangerous move, but there was a reason AJ Lee christened her submission move the 'Black Widow.' Though, she played the victim card a time or two, anyone who _really_ watched her knew she was anything but.

The softness of her face and doe eyes belied the expert cunning that was underneath. If any diva could cement his position, could have what it takes to stand with him, shoulder to shoulder it was her.

Almost immediately, she's in control of the kiss, scaling him like a mountain, her shapely legs wrapping around his waist and locking tight. Pulling back, she swipes at her mouth with the back of her hand, dark eyes twinkling and plumped lips twisting into a deadly grin.

"I hope you know what you've signed yourself up for." She purrs, toying with the tie around his neck, which suddenly feels like it could be a noose in her delicate hands.

* * *

><p><strong>roman reignsdean ambrose**

**_never a lip is curved with pain that can't be kissed into smiles again_**

**_- bret harte -_**

An army of three is down to two; it's just them now, the so-called 'architect' of The Shield is gone. All that's left are lashes from chair shot after chair shot. A throbbing head from a deadly curb stomp.

But what hurts worse than their wounds are their hearts; more broken and battered than their bodies.

Their lips have met before – always rushed and rough, dirty and lusty – but not like this; gentle and warm, soft and easy.

Pulling back, Roman's heart manages to lift, because though it's not much of one, Dean is smiling; just a hint at that damned dimple all the girls go ape shit for, and that's good enough for now.

* * *

><p><strong>cm punkkaitlyn**

**_the playful conversation starts/counter all your quick remarks/like passing notes in secrecy_**

**_- "enchanted" - by taylor swift_**

Champagne bubbles on her lips, but what he tastes is the sass that's been there since they started talking. The blonde in her hair is gone, the Hybrid Diva, having been left behind and all there is, is deep chestnut, gliding through his fingers like silk as he pulls her closer and closer, like he's afraid she'll disappear.

Husky laughter greets him when they pull back, because fuck air's _a necessity_ isn't it? Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck. Cause damn he doesn't _want_ to stop kissing her. Even after only doing it once.

"Phillip Jack Brooks," He doesn't grimace or wince at his full name pouring off those pouty lips in that Southern drawl, all he can do is adjust his dress pants. "Speechless," She continues sassing. "Who would've thunk?"

* * *

><p><strong>seth rollinsnikki bella**

**_say that you'll stay a little/don't say bye-bye tonight_**

**_- "save room" - by john legend_**

It's almost _too perfect_, isn't it, the two of them? Both handpicked by WWE's golden couple, Triple H and Stephanie, both of them doing the unthinkable without a second thought? So _of course_, they would end up here, tangled in expensive 300 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets, pearls of sweat cooling on their skin, lips swollen from kisses, bodies limp from satisfaction.

And just as she makes her move to slip from the bed, _like always_, his hand grabs her wrist.

There's that damned panty-melting smirk on his face and white hot heat pools at the very heart of her.

"Not tonight, Nikki."

And then his lips are on hers once more, hot, insistent, wanting and how can she resist?

* * *

><p><strong>roman reignsaj lee**

_**you may conquer with the sword, but you are conquered by a kiss**_

_**- daniel heinsius -**_

Despite her petite stature, AJ Lee was a force to be reckoned with. She was deadly, striking without warning or care at the carnage that was left behind. Most of the men on the roster were wary around her, never knowing if they could be the next target on her figurative dart board. Never knowing if they were the one she would deem useful for a scheme or to humiliate a former lover.

Roman Reigns, however, was not one of those men.

He stood toe to toe with the 'Black Widow.'

He took charge, doing what none of the others dared to do. Instantly, she was melting into him, her lips acquiescing to his and for the first time, she was ensnared; not the other way around.

* * *

><p><strong>summer raelayla**

_**kissing is like salted water. you drink and your thirst increases.**_

_**-chinese proverb -** _

It was supposed to be a one time thing; they were wasted beyond belief and _duh_, tequila made _anyone_ look smoking hot, wasn't that the point of tequila?

But, somehow, it had become more than just drunken make outs and tongues tangling sloppily and then falling asleep in a tangle of limbs, and dismissing it in the morning.

It was _real_ and the kiss they were sharing – right now – in the ring, in front of a hundred thousand people in this arena and like a hundred million more on TV screens everywhere, was like _nothing_ either had ever felt before.

So real it shook the blonde and brunette to their very cores in the most pleasant way possible.

* * *

><p><strong>dean ambrosepaige**

_**everyone ends up kissing the wrong person goodnight**_

_**-andy warhol -**_

They weren't _supposed_ to be here. In this hotel room. Tangled up in sheets. Skin on skin. Tasting each other in the mos primal of ways.

Paige knew if Emma _ever_ found out she would be devastated. She could already see the hurt in those too innocent blue eyes coming to the forefront of her mind's eye. She bit down on her lip; grey eyes coming next and her heart lurched in her chest.

Would _he_ be as devastated as Emma?

Dean didn't have regrets. He did whatever the fuck he wanted and if you didn't like it well, then fuck you. Until right now. Until he looked at the inky black hair spilling over the generic white of the hotel pillowcase. Until alabaster skin was underneath his palm.

And the cool metal in her bottom lip had been inside his mouth, his tongue laving over the small stud.

Blonde hair was supposed to be tangled in his hands. Tan skin was supposed to feel smooth as silk under the rough pads of his fingertips.

As they both stared at the ceiling, not daring to look at each other, they wondered if this feeling would ever go away.

* * *

><p><strong>roman reignsseth rollins**

**_words are wonderful form of communication, but they will never replace kisses and punches_**

**_-ashleigh brilliant -_**

Talking was something Roman wasn't expert in. He – if you knew him well enough – wore his heart on his sleeve, much in the same way Dean did. The only difference was, he was always in control of his emotions. He never let them get the best of him, constantly keeping them in check, until they had no choice but to burst onto the surface.

Usually in the form of an intimidating, mighty roar or a deadly Superman punch.

Tonight, _however_, was different. After Seth thought he could curb stomp him through cinder blocks the same way he did to Dean, all Roman saw was red; deep and deadly, coloring his vision like nothing else. He might have just missed his head with the cinder block, but Seth wasn't getting away that easy.

Sitting inside his locker room, he waited and when the door opened, he couldn't help but laugh at Seth's shocked expression.

"Cat got your tongue?" His tone was cool and deadly, a sharp contrast to the heat in his eyes. "You think I don't know you? That I wouldn't know you picked Orton's old locker for yours? We've been here _before_, Rollins. It wasn't just Maddox's desk we fucked on to screw with The Authority, remember?"

* * *

><p><strong>dean ambrosecameron**

**_i have found men who didn't know how to kiss. i've always found time to teach them._**

**_-mae west -_**

Obviously, she was bored; why else would she have her tongue down Dean Ambrose's throat. It wasn't cause she found him attractive. Girl, bye.

_But_... As soon as that three letter word entered Cameron's mind, she pushed it away. This wasn't anything to analyze. This was nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G.

At least, that's what she was forcing herself to believe. The heat inside her veins and the feeling of her heart thrumming violently against her ribcage said it was something. S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G.

* * *

><p><strong>aj leekaitlyn**

**_but kiss me out of desire, babe, and not consolation_**

**_-"last goodbye" - by jeff buckley_**

All Kaitlyn wanted to do was tell her brain to _shut the fuck up_ and enjoy AJ's lips on hers, because, _fucking finally_. She had never been brave enough to make the move to kiss the petite brunette, _always_ afraid the other would throw her head back in laughter, cutting her deeper than the reveal that her 'secret admirer' was nothing but a joke.

But she had to know. She had to know AJ felt the same way she did.

"Tell me you want me," Her lips quivered with every breathless word. "Tell me this is real."

"Kaity Kat," The other purred, one hand sliding down to the hollow of her breasts, the other still looped around her neck. "It's _more real_ than it's ever been for me. You're the only one," Her voice was soft, gentle like the caressing her hand was doing. "Who's been here, always. Everyone else left and even when you left, you were still here."

* * *

><p><strong>cm punkpaige**

**_you must remember this, a kiss is just a kiss_**

**_-"as time goes by" - from casablanca_**

"Don't pull an AJ." He whispered, his voice harsh, lashing at her skin like the cracking of a whip. "Don't go getting attached, Bevis."

"Oh, please, Brooks." False bravado, she hopes he can't see, colors her tone and stance. "I know _exactly_ what I'm doing. I'm _nothing_ like AJ. I don't need a man to validate me."

"Don't write a check your admittedly hot ass," He smacked said body part, enjoying the way she shuddered. "Can't cash."

* * *

><p><strong>randy ortoneva marie**

_**a man's kiss is signature**_

_**-mae west -**_

Sure, he's abrasive and sometimes downright mean, but there's a charm that's underneath. A charm she's sure not even the hardest of women could resist, and she's _never_ been hard.

It's like a badge, almost, being kissed by Randal Keith Orton. Because as much of a reputation as he has, he doesn't go around kissing _just_ anyone. He's more selective than anyone would give him credit for.

And it's childish, really, but she feels lucky. For the first time, all eyes are on her, as she struts out to the ring; everyone knowing that she's been marked. That she's one of the few who's been kissed by Randy. That he thought her worthy.

* * *

><p><strong>seth rollinsbrie bella**

_**'twas not my lips you kissed but my soul**_

_**-judy garland -**_

From their very first kiss, it was as if she had been branded by Seth Rollins. As if no other lips had ever _touched_ hers before. She couldn't live without his lips on hers, it was like they breathed life back into her lungs.

And so there she was in the middle of the ring, wearing his 'Seth For Business' shirt, leather gloves on her hands and black boots that matched his. In her hand, was a steel chair, and laying at her feet was Dean Ambrose's limp body.

Michael Cole's voice was nothing but white noise, everything around her nothing but a blur, until he strutted down the ramp, looking so good it was criminal and smiling at her – genuine and real – and it made all of this worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>roman reignsnikki bella**

_**stolen kisses are always the sweetest**_

_**-leigh hunt -**_

He exuded danger. Every inch of him radiated it. Not in the way Ambrose did, like he was fucking unhinged and you never knew if he'd kiss you or slit your throat, but in that yummy, sexy way. From the way he stalked through the arenas, stomped down the steps, grey eyes – _so gorgeous_ – hard as steel, gorgeous jawline clenched tight, perfect muscles bunched with tension.

Ugh, she was getting wet just thinking about it. _Fuck_, she was going to have to put on a new pair of panties before her match _again_.

She was supposed to stay away from him. He was the enemy. Constantly trying to destroy the prince to her princess. Wanting to break up The Authority.

But that made kissing him – among other things – all the more fun.

* * *

><p><strong>jimmy usonaomi knight**

_**lucky i'm in love with my best friend/lucky to have been where i have been**_

_**-"lucky" - by jason mraz and colibie caillat**_

"Will you stop it." Naomi playfully swatted at Jimmy as he reached out his hand, trying to grab her ass.

"Aww c'mon, girl," He pouted making her laugh. "I'm all hype; I gotta calm down somehow. Those damn cosmic freaks ain't lettin' up on the tag titles that belong to me and Jey."

"Boo," She spoke warmly, turning so they were face to face. "You hype for nothin'. Goldust and Stardust are just a road block for ya'll. You'll get them titles back. Just like I'm comin' for AJ's title, and this time I ain't gonna miss."

"Damn, you so hot talkin' about getting what's yours."

A stagehand didn't have the heart to interrupt as Naomi and Jimmy shared a kiss, even though the later was due up in ten minutes. They could share this moment just a little longer.

* * *

><p><strong>dean ambrosenikki bella**

_**kissing is a means of getting two people so close together that they can't see anything wrong with each other**_

_**-rene yasenak -**_

This was fucked up, like, pull out the dictionary and _this_ the definition of fucked up, fucked up.

Nikki didn't_ hate_ Ambrose, per say. She didn't know him well enough to, to be honest, and she didn't want to. He looked like he didn't even shower 90 % of the time, always wearing those grungy tank tops and stupid ripped up boot cut jeans. His hair was a mess, like taking the three seconds to comb it, was an eternity.

If she turned sideways and squinted, she guessed, he could pass for _'okay_' in terms of looks. His eyes – that cool, steel blue – were his best feature. Along with that dimple she heard plenty of the girls squeal over. Just like they were _all_ about his arms, which she could admit looked damn good. To herself, anyway.

Dean didn't give a damn about any of the Divas. To him they were all the same; eye and arm candy. Not like Beth Phoenix or Mickie James or Natayla. Those chicks were wrestlers. The bimbos the company was trotting out now looked good and that was it.

Nikki Bella, though, she was the worst of the worst. Always with her nose in the air, strutting around like she was better than everyone. Posing for her stupid selfies. Spending more time worrying about her makeup and manicure than wrestling. Her _'fearless nikki'_ gimmick was just that, a gimmick.

Though, he supposed he could give her credit for having the balls to turn on her own twin. Even if it made her no better than the scum of the Earth Seth Rollins.

But somehow as their lips moved against each other's, hands roamed and lusty moans were exchanged, it all felt _right_.

* * *

><p><strong>seth rollinsrenee young**

_**a kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop speech when words become superfluous**_

_**-ingrid bergman -**_

_"Toots?"_ Renee's tone was dry, unimpressed and Seth laughed, pushing his slowly drying hair out of his eyes. "Would you prefer," He dropped his tone, obviously imitating Roman. "Babygirl?"

The blonde reporter sighed heavily, shaking her head, sadly. He was used to that look coming his way; sad, bordering on disappointed almost.

"What _happened_ to you?" Her voice was barely a whisper, like she didn't want him to hear because she didn't want to know the answer.

"Nothing happened to me. I did what _needed_ to be done. The Shield had reached its apex, there was nowhere else for it to go. We beat Evolution; in a clean sweep. What else was there after that? I deserve," He grabbed for his precious briefcase, practically shoving it in her face. "_This_. I am the future of this business. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were only holding me..."

She couldn't listen anymore. All she could think to do was press her lips to his, _anything_ to get him to stop talking.

* * *

><p><strong>dean ambrosebrie bella**

**_kisses are like tears, the only real ones are the ones you can't hold back_**

**_-pamela ann -_**

Run was the first word that entered his head when he found her, curled up and sniffling, in a corner backstage after Summerlsam. Run as far and as fast as he could. He couldn't deal with crying chicks. Roman knew how to deal with those. He was all sensitive underneath that hard exterior, nothing more than a big teddy bear. A big teddy bear who could cut you in half with a spear or turn make you a bloody pulp after a Superman punch, but still a teddy bear.

But before he could take another step, she raised her head. Her eyes were red rimmed and not just sad, but utterly devastated. He knew that look. He saw it in the mirror after Seth had taken a steel chair to his back and curb stomped him for good measure.

"I'm never going to be over it, am I?" She murmured, lips all a quiver.

"No," He answered because he didn't sugar coat shit. "You're not."

And so with lips wet from tears, she kissed him, because what else could she do?

* * *

><p>sample of lyrics from 'poison &amp; wine' from civil wars that describes the whole drabbles<p>

_**oh, your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine**_

_**you think your dreams are the same as mine**_

_**i wish you'd hold me when i turn my back**_

_**the less i give the more i get back**_

_**oh, your hands can heal, your hands can bruise**_

_**i don't have a choice but i'd still choose you**_


End file.
